Event 3: ZOMG! A Disturbing Easter Investigation
by Talmos
Summary: Once again Zookaroo and Frostworks are on the hunt for the hackers who have been creating glitches around the site. So far, their investigation has led them to the now abandoned MMO during the Easter event, as well as some supposed new friends.
1. Chapter 1 A Visit From Some Old Friends

**Note: Not everything in my stories can be credited as true so don't use this story to gain knowledge about ZOMG! All characters belong to their respective owners, and Hiroshima doesn't exist. The Eclipse event is a story I haven't written yet and comes before these trilogies. I'm still working on the plot. Also, Kurisumasu doesn't really like eggs. :P**

Once again, it was that time of the year.

The day where users pounce around and go after eggs in all corners of the streets, eat chocolate to their hearts content, and hold parties of some sort in the forums.

This, usually a day of fun, had turned into a holiday of fear because of the Easter bunny. For once again he has gotten back to his old tricks and had struck terror into all citizens alike.

Only this time, in a much more disturbing form.

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Once again, it was that time of the year.

The day where users pounce around and go after eggs in all corners of the streets, eat chocolate to their hearts content, and hold parties of some sort in the forums. This, usually a day of fun; has turned into a holiday of fear for the citizens. For once again the Easter bunny has gotten back to his old tricks and has struck terror into all citizens alike.

That morning, Zookaroo was getting prepared to head into the virtual streets of ZOMG, an online MMO game created by the administers' mischievous imagination.

In her pack, she had neatly tucked away a series of items needed for the MMO that included health potions, snacks, and various rings for fighting.

As she was preparing to leave, she failed to notice the knock at her door and was only alerted when her coco had jumped at it nosily sending a coat rack and a few shelves falling to the floor.

"EXAM!" Zookaroo began to shout and finally answered the door. What awaited her were Frostworks, her old partner in crime, and his friends Kurisumasu and Hiroshima.

"So are you ready to go?" Frostworks said nervously; obviously not looking forward to what ever lies in the MMO.

"Wait just a minute." Zookaroo said as she pulled Frostworks inside and closed the door behind them.

"What are these dorks doing here?" She flew in rage.

"Well you said to gather some people so I did!"

"Yes, but not them! Of all people why did you have to invite THEM!"

"Because just about everyone on my friend list was out partying with someone else."

"Maybe so, but who in the right mind would want to go out with THEM? A red haired, smart aleck angel, and an idiot samurai?"

"Well at least we," Frostworks began to say, but was surprised at the mess the coco had made all over the floor. "Do you need help cleaning that up?"

"Tomorrow..." Zookaroo said wearily.


	2. Chapter 2 Eggs Aren't All That Great

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lanzer and his crew first released ZOMG as a MMO game in 2008. After years of planning it had finally

made its availability to the population of Gaia and was now a hotspot for users all over the

web. Everyday the servers would see an explosion of new users seeking to explore ZOMG… and be lagged by

the great amount of users playing all at once.

But today it became evident, that the once bustling, beautiful city of Barton town had been deserted,

and had finally became peaceful and quite.

Zookaroo looked in awe all around her, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of the deserted town.

"This place is deserted!" She shouted in awe but was soon interrupted by Kurisumasu's sharp remark.

"Of course it's deserted!" She scoffed, and then coolly remarked, "That's what we came to investigate!"

"Well then, I guess there will be no one in my way!" Hiroshima pulled out his sword and began to swing

it around.

The girls backed up some, squealing with fear of getting cut. Frostworks crossed his arms. "Stop

swinging that thing before you get us all injured!"

"Will do." Hiroshima slipped the sword back into its hilt with a conceived look on his face. "Samurai's

always follow the warrior code, weather it be a stranger or a house servant."

He turned to see the group walking away. "Don't leave!" He shouted after them.

As the group walked through town, it became apparent that the place wasn't completely deserted.

As there were still a couple of users running around, and the NPC's were all there as usual. However,

everything still seemed a bit off, so the group decided to split up, Kurisumasu and Frostworks heading

to the north, and Frostworks and Zookaroo heading to the south side of town.

Zookaroo turned to look at Frostworks "So is there any kind of disturbance in the server?  
If we can't see it, then maybe there is some kind of strange coding in the script."

Frostworks opened up his laptop and compared the regular code with the one that had been introduced

into the event.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looks the same except for the extra coding."

Zookaroo sighed. "We took care of that mod Nakaio, and now we're stuck in ZOMG looking for a glitch. If

that guy really did do something to the event then I want to know what."

"Well that guy is only a small part of a large organization. We can't exactly catch him because he's a

mod, but one thing's for sure, he is causing the glitches."

Zookaroo reflected back to the time when they had found the mod pulling out wires in the controls and

slipping into the space shuttle unnoticed. After getting caught, they were banned for two weeks and had

to take Moria's new user quest all over again. Their suspicions were later proved after the shuttle had

failed to launch, and caused a glitch that allowed users to walk over walls and show up as shadows.

Lanzer sweared that he would get that thing into space no matter what, and finally did after a period

of a lot of hard work and missed meals.

Finally, our trip around the city had ended and we met with Hiroshima and Kurisumasu.

"Look what I found!" Kurisumasu said excitedly, and opened her hands to reveal a bright orange egg with

a long multicolored stripe down its middle.

"I'm gonna' be the mommy and Hiroshima is gonna' be the daddy. We're going to name it once it hatches."

Zookaroo looked at her totally freaked out. "Kurisumasu that's an egg! We don't even know if it's

alive."

"How do you know it's not alive? There's no tag on it that says its store bought."

"Because no one eats real chicken eggs anymore!" Zookaroo reached over and grabbed at it but Kurisumasu

protectively extended her arms away from her.

"Get away! My egg!"

Zookaroo almost had it when it suddenly began to jiggle.

Kurisumasu brought it down and stared at it along with everyone else. Sure enough it had begun to

jiggle, so violently in fact that the egg blew up in everyone's faces and left them scorched.

"Ugh!" Zookaroo shouted, annoyed.

"That is not normal." Frostworks began to clean his glasses.

"Not normal?" Hiroshima held up his shaky hands "But..but.."

"It's a glitch stupid!"

Frostworks and Kurisumasu, apparently unfazed, nodded in agreement.

Zookaroo pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her face. "Alright, it seems that we now have exploding

eggs."

"Yes, and now that we've found the glitch I'm sure there's more." Frostworks opened up his laptop.  
"This is the encoding I got after the egg exploded."

A window popped up showing the portion of the code. And this is the encoding I got after it exploded.

Another window popped up, automatically scrolling down to the last bit of information.

Zookaroo stood aback. "They're the same!"

"Of course they're the same!" Kurisumasu replied sternly, "A hacker wouldn't leave this sort of trace

in the database!"

Zookaroo returned a dirty look.

"Oh, now I see!" Hiroshima stood over the spot where the egg had exploded. "These glitches are caused

by hackers!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "Of course you idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The next day the group had returned to ZOMG and saw that the servers were back to normal.

"Huh?" Hiroshima stood to gaze at all the people walking by.

As usual, they were performing their normal tasks, such as buying and selling goods, and discussing recent topics.

Frostworks breathed a sigh of relief. "Everything's normal again apparently."

"Guess so." Then Zookaroo's gaze turned to see a user in a pink ballerina outfit and bunny ears. She had just picked up an egg.

"Hey wait!" Zookaroo ran after her. The other's followed. By the time they made it however, the egg had already fallen out of the users hand and burst into a ring of gold and chocolate.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior." Frostworks began to apologize, but then stopped. The user was staring at the chocolate with tears welling in her eyes.

"Omg! Its chocolate!" The girl began to hug it indigently. She spun around in circles. "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" The girl cried, "My parents never let me have chocolate before!"

The group stood around her blank expressions on their faces. Frostworks pointed, "Who's this?"

"Eh, beats me." Zookaroo replied. The girl swung her arms around Zookaroo. "Thank you so much chocolate fairy!"

"Eh…chocolate fairy?" Zookaroo busted a nerve.

Kurisumasu pulled her aside. "Oh…So what's your name little girl?"

"Winona_here!"

"Uh what?"

"My name's Winona_here! You can call me Winona! I'm turning 15 in March!"

"Uh…"

"Buy me a present please!"

Hiroshima patted her head. "I see…I'll buy you a present next year then!"

"Yay!"

Kurisumasu elbowed Frostworks. "You should introduce yourself."

"Why me? You do it!"

"Well, shouldn't you know the proper way to introduce someone?"

A wide smirk crossed her face.

"Oh fine then!"

Frostworks cleared his throat. "I'm Frostworks, this angel next to me is Kurisumasu, Zookaroo's over there, and that's Hiroshima." Frostworks pointed to him.

"Yay! Hiroshima!" Winona hugged him. "Oh by the way, what is Hiroshima?"

Everyone's faces went blank. "You don't want to know!"

(Hiroshima is a city in Japan that got bombed by an automatic bomb. Hiroshima decided to name himself this because he admires the city's courage and strength to rebuild.)

Anyway, Winona tagged along. "So you're a group of investigators right? You should name your task force!"

"No!" Frostworks walked ahead obviously annoyed.

"Come on, it could be fun!"

"No!" He said again.

Kurisumasu walked along side her. "You know, she's right, we really do need a name for our group."

Winona began thinking of names. "Oh I have one! How 'bout the SOS Brigade?"

"No! We're not naming ourselves anything Winona!"

"But whyyyy?"

"Because we're undercover!"

"But even undercover officers have names!"

"Not us!" "He began to walk a bit faster leaving the group behind.

"Oh! I have an idea Winona!" Zookaroo began.

"Huh? What is it?"

"How 'bout you go on your first mission and collect some more Easter eggs?"

"'Kay!" Winona ran in the opposite direction. "I'll find lots!"

As they headed into the area out of town, the group couldn't help but feel some unease towards leaving the city. Outside they could encounter anything, like dragons, or tiki's, or killer bees, and with the hackers still on the loose, anything could be possible. Either way, they walked out of the city with their heads held high, and ready to encounter whatever might be out there.

The area outside of Barton was a vast, lush green field that had a scattering of golf courses, cobblestone roads, and trees. The group took a look around them everything seemed fine. But just a look wouldn't tell them anything. They had to fight.


	4. Chapter 4 A Terrible Realization

**Chapter 4**

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The first monster, a garden gnome appeared. Looking unsteady and frightened as it patrolled around its territory.

Earlier, it had been attacked by another user and had over half of its hit points depleted. Allowing Kurisumasu to easily defeated it with her solar ray, a monster as weak as that wasn't going to pass her.

Meanwhile, Frostworks observed the code as she defeated the monster.

"No unusual data." He stated comfortably as he sat on a hillside and drank a cup of coffee.

In the mean time, Hiroshima and Zookaroo had just managed to kill a group of flamingos that tried to take them by surprise. With a few swings of their mantis rings however, they managed to come out victorious.

"Well this didn't seem as bad as I thought it would be." Zookaroo said as she brushed dust off her kimono. "I'm actually enjoying this!"

Hiroshima took another swing at a monster. "Just your average pitiful demons. Hey, where's Kurisumasu?"

All three of them looked around but she was long gone.

"Heh, must of wandered off." Frostworks stood up and stretched. "Better go find her."

The group made the way down the hill and soon found Kurisumasu dazed.

"Ha!" Zookaroo laughed. "Looks like Kurisumasu died."

Kurisumasu made a sharp remark. "Very funny. But hey, this will happen to you one day, then we'll see whose laughing. Now help me up!"

Hiroshima resurrected her. "That's better." She said as she stood up. She glared at Zookaroo. "Remember when you lost that coco in the trade?"

She remembered, definitely. At that time, Zookaroo had an extra coco in her inventory. Desperately she wanted a demonic pendant more than the coco and had bargained with Kurisumasu to trade it for her demonic pendant. So they each accepted the trade. However, Kurisumasu did not end up getting the coco that had been promised to her, nor did Zookaroo; the items were forever been lost in the database. Ever since then, they blamed each other for this mishap, and held deep hatred for each other because any one of them could have refreshed the page, and could of caused the query that was sent out to be canceled. At that time they did not know about the issues going on in the server, or the warning not to trade items. This event also led to Zookaroo losing her fresh grass skirt that had disappeared a week later from her inventory, which now had risen to 100k in the marketplace.

"beep...beep" A red light began to flash on Frostworks laptop and he opened it up to see what was on the screen.

"Database disturbance." He said meekly. At that moment OMGs began to spawn.

"Everyone stand close." Hiroshima said, everyone one stood in a tight knot, raising their guard. Then a moment later he shouted, "Run!" and began to flee back to town. For a moment they stared in surprise, then ran after him.

"Hey you chicken!" Kurisumasu shouted. As they made their way to the interlocking of the city, the monsters lashed out at them and followed them inside, past the gates.

"What they're still coming?" Even after making it to the next map the monsters were still in pursuit.

"This isn't right." Normal monsters had no ability to explore inside of town.

Eventually, the group had made their way to the fountain. A mistake, it turns out, as they were now surrounded.

One monster jumped out at them, but Zookaroo quickly swerved it away with her pitchfork. "You idiot!" She screamed. "Why in the world did you lead us here?"

"I didn't. I was just running away." Hiroshima had a sweat mark on his face.

"Well do a better job of it next time!"

Another monster jumped at Frostworks and he blocked it with his laptop. "I would stop this invasion," he said over its desperate attempt to get at him. "But I'm kind of in a bad situation right now."

At that moment, Zookaroo thought she saw a shadowy figure standing on top of a building but quickly lost it, as she was thrown through the tight group and right into the concrete of the fountain.

"Oomph!" She cried out, and for a moment she failed to notice the appearance of another figure heading towards them.

"Hey!" The figure cried out, and instantly she recognized Winona's voice. Her arms were full of chocolate as she made her way toward them. Trailing behind her was another monster.

"Winona! Get out of the way!" Kurisumasu cried, but it was too late. The monster had created a deep gash through the back of her costume, and Winona was found lying on the ground injured.

In that moment, the OMG had chosen that opportunity to gobble up all her chocolate.

"No!" She screamed, apparently unfazed by the attack, and stood up. "That was my last piece of chocolate!" In rage, she Immediately she took out a machine gun and started shooting the monster, repeatedly until it had turned into a turned out husk. That carried on to all the other monsters in the area and eventually there was nothing left of them.

The group, who had been hiding behind a shield released it, and took a gasp of air.

"Kurisumasu! You need air holes! Air holes!"

"It's a spell!" Kurisumasu said annoyed. "I cant make air holes!"

"Well maybe next time you won't engulf us in that thing!"

As they were fighting Hiroshima came over to thank Winona and give her a hug. "You were amazing Winona!" He said happily. "How did you ever learn to fight like that?"

She blushed, "I practiced on teddy bears."

A moment later, Frostworks was on his laptop again. Exploring the coding in the database once more.

Winona looked at him. "Why are you always playing on that thing instead of with me...?"

"I'm not playing." he said as his eyes still focused on the screen. "I'm examining the database for any more glitches."

Zookaroo piped in. "So did you find anything?"

"Actually, I have." Everyone stared at him.

"Except for the OMGs you mean?"

Well, more than just that." He swerved the laptop around to show them. "After the OMGs attacked, it left a security opening for a brief second before closing again. This actually gave me enough time to install a hacking program so that I can create a backdoor to access his files, and you know what I found?"

"No, what?"

"All of the user information of the people he hacked, and the codes that we witnessed before."

"Eh, so that means what?"

He sighed, "Remember when we first logged in and found everyone was back in the city?" They widened their eyes and took a look around. The place was completely deserted now.

"All those people that we saw were created by scriptures." He said. "And another thing, the reason why this place is deserted right now is because this server was created by them. It doesn't actually exist."


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Later that day, everyone had returned home to get a good nights rest. The group had decided to continue again tomorrow after the Easter bunny had arrived so that they could investigate further.

So far, they had not found any more glitches after logging off. And a message to Locke only proved that the exploding egg thing was definantly not a part of the event. Zookaroo rolled around in her bed, restless as always.

Finally, she stood up. Oh god! This investigation thing is so not working me! And for a minute she actually began to consider leaving the investigation team.

No! She told herself. I must do this for the greater good of Gaia! Quickly Zookaroo stood up and began to pull on her kimono. Suddenly she stopped, a message was in her pm box! Quickly she opened it and looked at the address, Mod809.

Eh, probably another one of those scams. She opened it anyway.

Dear Zookaroo,

You may not remember me, but I have met you before. Remember the Eclipse incident? Yes, I was the one who had hacked into the database, had crashed it, and I was the one who distributed everyone s passwords, and I will most certainly hack you. I have you and all of your friend s passwords as well as the mods. So if you do not go quietly and obey my request, I will have to hack you. Provided in this message is a link to a downloadable gold generator that will place more gold into your inventory by just a click of a button. I want you to distribute this hacked gold by buying things in the marketplace and donating to charity's. I'm sure you've already witnessed this sort of event during 'The Leaving'.

Signed, Zerongod9.4


End file.
